Fallacy Of Love
by ladolcebalistique
Summary: AU  Ginny's debt to her aunt will paid back in full, if she could "tame" Draco Malfoy. Easier said then done.    DxG


**Fallacy Of Love**

* * *

><p>Disclaimers: I don't own Harry potter<p>

Summary: [AU] Ginny's debt to her aunt will paid back in full, if she could "tame" Draco Malfoy. Easier said then done.

[Beta by the_ lovely_ Quintessential Dreams]

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_14 years ago…_

"_How many times do I need to say this?"_

_A nine year old Ginny stared defiantly at wooden floor which she was kneeling on. Her legs were beginning to numb against the cold floor._

"_Control," repeated her mentor who was circling around her like hawk. Ginny refused to look up, she bit her lower lip against the numbness that was increasing her leg._

"_Your parents may have let you run away around the burrow around like a wild child but, when you are here, you must learn _control_." At the mention of her parents, her eyes began to water. How she missed her parents, her brothers, and the burrow where everything was warm and familiar._

"_I want to go home…"she mumbled under her breathe, no longer able to control her tears, as they freely rolled down her pink cheeks._

_Her aunt's eyes hardened at her request and at the sight of her tears._

"_Ginevra, let me repeat again, first, you need to control your words, then your body."_

_Ginny clenched her teeth, knowing what her aunt was referring to her request for wanting to go home then at her display of waterworks. She sniffed, trying to hold her tears, not wanting her aunt to see how weak it made her. Her little fists clenched together on top of her thighs. Anger, hurt, and disbelief were clearly reflected in her eyes. There was only so much a nine year old could take._

_Her aunt sighed deeply, at the sight of Ginny's pure display of emotion._

"_Lastly, your emotions," said her aunt, shaking her head and left the door, leaving Ginny alone in the dark room. Ginny didn't know how long she knelt on the floor since she couldn't move even if she wanted to. Her aunt had cast a spell which glued her from the waist downwards to the floor. Silence and calmness over took her, and slowly she unclenched her fists. She stared at her hands and started to count from. Suddenly, she felt beyond her years. The feeling of her lack of control on her own life as apparent, there was nothing she could control. She felt she could control nothing. Not even her tears. _

* * *

><p>Ginny arrived at the Nott's Manor just as the clock stuck eight. She knew she was already late, she could already hear people talking from the shinning foyer she was standing in.<p>

"May I take your cloak miss?" asked a tiny voice behind her. A house elf greeted her, holding out its arms for her cloak. Her hand went up her collar as she untied the cloak and dropped it into the house elf's arms. Beneath the cloak, she was wearing a long, black, formfitting a dress with off shoulder straps and slit up her right leg, showing off her legs as she walked. Her usual long, wavy, auburn hair was pulled back into an elegant bun on the back of her head, which helped her to show off her long, slender neck and well defined collarbones. In her hand, she clutched a long, silky purse that put her whole outfit together.

A loud crack sounded behind her, signaling another late guest has arrived to the party.

"My, my, don't you look different tonight, Ginevra" said a deep voice behind her. She tried not to look surprised and shifted her head to see, a tall, dark hair man approach her from behind. He was taking off his cloak and dropped onto the elf's head. He was dressed impeccably in a dark tuxedo, he looked flawlessly handsome.

"I see, you still haven't learned any manners Blaise," said Ginevra, her hand gripped her purse. She didn't want to deal with someone like him right now. Blaise smiled devilishly at her as his eyes devoured her body and the dress she was in. As she rolled her eyes; Ginny didn't bother to disguise her annoyance at his lustful stare, "it's rude to leer, Blaise."

"Forgive me, dear. Allow me to escort you," he said as he offered his arm to her.

Ginny simply ignored his apology as she took his arm. Sometimes, he wasn't so bad. Blaise Zabini grew up to be handsome; a socialite with his mother's millions of gallons. His job was to attend these functions, where the rich and famous attended to be envied by the populace. She had known him at Hogwarts before, fondly remembering his sneers and taunts. It was only later on, after graduating Hogwarts, he decided to transform into the charming wizard that he was so famous known today. Maybe, it was because she knew the real man behind the transformation or maybe it was her immunity to his charming ways; he always paid with just slightly more attention to her than other attractive woman. They met while he was being featured on the magazine she was working on. Ginny was the only one who managed to get any answers to the questions they wanted to ask; while other witches were simply fawning over him, bring him drinks, or fluffing his cushions.

As he led her through the foyer, he chatted to her about silly, trivial things which she answered half-heartedly. Her footsteps were heavy on the wooden floor as they made their way towards the grand hall. They entered into an over decorated room filled with people dressed in pretty gowns and dress robes, from just one glance, anyone who was just anybody was here. People started to murmur as she entered the room with Blaise; people casted surprised glances at her and her partner. Blaise just beamed as he escorted her into the room. Ginny imagined he fancied himself as some sort of wild card. She could see some of the women, even the married ones were giving her the eye, and she wished he would stop leading on the younger girls.

"How does it feel to enter a room with people looking at you with, _admiration_?" whispered Blaise into her ear.

"More like animosity," replied Ginevra to him with a smile, Blaise laughed softly.

"Where is your date anyways?" asked Ginny. He shrugged, as she suspected he didn't need to bring dates to these things anything. He could pick any girl he wanted here. It was simply much easier than to be committing to any one girl. A patron of the magazine stopped them and greeted her warmly. Ginny smiled and nodded like the beloved poster girl she was. She sighed with relief as she realized that Blaise was no longer by her side. Probably went off chasing tail.

"Ginevra, I'm so glad you could come tonight" said a young woman, hurrying to her. Astoria's pretty face stared her admiringly, dressed in the emerald dress that looked both sophisticated and modern. Ginevra smiled at her as they exchanged kisses on both cheeks.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," murmured Ginevra, glancing around the room. It was an engagement party for Theodore Nott and Samantha "Sammie" Howling. Sammie was one of her friends back in when she was attending Hogwarts. Sammie was always the wild one who was always sneaking out of her room after curfew and now she was getting married to Theodore Nott.

"Astoria dear," called her sister, a few feet away.

"Oh drat, Daph is calling me, please don't leave without saying good bye this time" said Astoria with a weak smile before hurrying over to her sister.

Ginny smiled and nodded. Astoria was such a darling, always inviting her to luncheons, and dinner parties, so she could socialize with the rich and powerful, even though her sister, Daphne always disapproved their friendship. Even though, it was Ginny who encouraged Astoria to get into the fashion business. Thanks to Ginny's encouragement, Astoria was now becoming a very upcoming dress designer for the rich.

She ordered a Gin and Tonic at the bar located in the back, chatting softly with the bartender. Every so often, men came up and try to chat or flirt with her. If it wasn't flirting or chatting, it would be offering to buy her a drink or asking her for a dance. However, her noncommittal answer always drove them away, "I'll think about it, come back in an hour." Of course, in an hour she was gone. She had to stay for an hour at least, it was only proper etiquette. As she sat on the bar stool, nursing her second, Gin and Tonic, she was surprised that tonight, not many men came up to her. Maybe, it was because they saw her entering with Blaise. She silently murmured a silent thanks to the annoying man.

"You seem to be in a good mood tonight," commented the bartender, his warm green eyes smiling at her. _Only Harry's eyes are much nicer _she thought to herself. She shook her head, she wouldn't think about him, not here. She quickly drained her drink, and ordered something a little stronger.

"Scotch and straight up, please."

_"Who are you? I feel I don't even know you anymore. Where is the Ginny I fell in love with?"_

She drank the scotch a little too fast and it burned slightly, but it felt good. She didn't want to remember. Control yourself, she told herself but another memory flooded into her mind; it was like pouring salt onto an opened wound.

"_Ginny, stop treating our relationship like a job… treating like me like some deadline you're on."_

She stared her face in the glass's reflection. She could see that sad little girl. She wouldn't allow herself to lose control again. If she started to cry here, she would never live it down. She started to count, like old times. When she reached ten, she would be in control of her emotions again.

"Well, isn't it Potter's girlfriend," said snarky voice beside at the bar counter. It was probably the last person she wanted to see at that moment. He was the one who was always jealous of Harry; the one who despised her family and the loyalty in the realm of socialites in the Wizarding World. It was Draco Malfoy. The person she least wanted see, even Pansy Parkinson would have been more welcomed in her current state.

She tried to not look surprised at how good looking he had become; he was even more perfect than Blaise. It was the first time, she had seen him so up close, she had seen him many times before, from afar and he was always surrounded by adoring females. He leaned casually on the bar counter, coming to same height as she was standing on the bar stool, she stared at him for a moment, a million ways of dealing with him rushed through her mind. Yet, she didn't feel like him giving the satisfaction of how much his words had hurt her. She waited a moment, licking her lips before answering him.

"Do I know you?"

* * *

><p>Hoped you had a lovely year!<br>Hope you keep reading this story into the new year!


End file.
